Kingdom Hearts: True Bonds
by Sora'sGuide
Summary: A/N this fan made story started with me and my partner, but now my partner has given me the full responsibility of this story i will upload all the chapters again for the fellow readers. I do not Own Kingdom Hearts franchise but i do have the games.


**Chapter 1: Introduction**

After King Mickey, Sora and Riku closed the second attempt to open kingdom hearts, Riku has left on another journey and Donald and Goofy went with the king leaving the Gummi ship with Sora. One day Sora and Kairi were on the island where the papou tree leans on the side and they remember their friend Riku who left about half a year ago. Kairi said, "Sora what happened to Riku, we got him home but he isn't here, that means we have to bring him back." Sora agreed with shaking his head holding the Oathkeeper keyblade. Eventually Sora looked up and said," We will bring him back… Even by force because he belongs with us on the islands." Kairi got off the bended papou tree and held Sora's hand, I know we will. It was the last words she uttered before returning home. Sora stayed for another hour then went to the secret place on the island as he looked at the pictures that were drawn on the wall as he could still remember what it was like when Riku was there. As he held the infamous keyblade and his transformation orbs of Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final. Each one he needed the power of in his last adventure and, the curse of the overuse or unbalanced condition of emotion, physical and mental state. The Anti-form completely covered in dark aura and presence of shadow all over your body. It's almost unbearable in the memory, so much power at the same time so much pain it almost could drive any one insane.

While he is in his memories a small voice came from behind him startling him calling, "Sora?" Kairi came from the entrance, Sora calms down in front of the only girl who he deeply loves he smiles to tell her that he is alright. Kairi moves close and said," It's getting late. You might catch a cold." She silently guided him to the boats going off the island, Sora said, "Kairi we will be together, we will get Riku back." Kairi smiles at him as Sora started to row the boat off the island. As the sun started to set, they took their time rowing so they can look at the sun setting off to the sea of Destiny Islands as the night approached. When they landed on the other island where they lived they waved each other good bye. Sora went home his house still lit he enters the sad house where there was a note left on the kitchen door by his dad stating, "Your old enough move out!" all he could say in the back of his mind I wish I could, but I have a promise to keep. Sora saw that there was no food made for him so he made his own food and went to his room to eat as he watched the stars slowly coming in the night sky. As his dad entered the house irritated as usual. His dad has been that way since he didn't return for a year after the islands disappeared the first time, he could still remember how his dad shouted at him for entering the house, ever since then he wished he was on the ship High Wind traveling the stars as he knew called the "Other Worlds" but no one will believe him except Kairi because she was there with Sora and was saved by him when he was traveling the worlds. Sora's dad pounds on the door, shouting curses trying to force him out. "It's been this way for almost a year" Sora thought, until Sora's dad broke down the door, grabbing at Sora in a sudden rush. Sora with his instinct is dodging all the grabs and punches that his dad is throwing at him. Until his dad caught him on the left side of the face and throws Sora off balance and falls to the ground his dad shouting throwing his stuff on him getting him out of the house. As soon as he got out of the house his dad went back upstairs throwing all of his stuff out the window on top of him. And the last item that his dad had was a picture of him, Kairi, and Riku, his dad had a lighter and was going to burn it, Sora couldn't hold it in longer he burst into rage. Using the skills he obtained in his former journeys jumping in mid air keyblade ready he freezes the lighter with a blizzard spell and runs up the wall snatching the picture unharmed.

Kairi heard the commotion down the street she rushed down there as fast as she could then she saw a streak of blue she knew it was a blizzard spell. When she arrived Sora was holding the picture and she saw Sora's things on the ground but she didn't pay attention to the materials. Kairi rushed to Sora seeing if he is alright when she approached he turned smiling concealing the sad face, picking up his things after he put the picture in his pocket. Kairi helped him pick up what he couldn't then his dad burst out the door saying, "You stupid son! Lazy! Useless! And that girl she is a useless trash!" at that moment Sora snapped pulled the keyblade out of nothingness and dashed at his father, Kairi shouted, " Sora don't do it!" the keyblade held firmly at the neck and he said, "Dad you can insult me, but don't you even try to insult Kairi! It's bad enough you blame me for everything! You want me to leave! You got it!" Sora removes his keyblade and picks up his things, leaving that house and not returning back to that house. There was no home to go to anymore. Kairi asked, "Sora where you going to stay?" Sora stopped and gave it a thought and answers, "I guess the ship is the only place I can stay for now, I know your parents won't let me stay with you because I was gone for a year." Kairi stood there stunned choking for words Sora read her lips and answered, "I'm not that welcome here with the adults due to me missing, and I know they are not accepting you either. But you are the only adopted of the Mayor." Kairi hits him in the head and pouts pulling him to the ships hiding place and explains, "Look! I'm not that accepted either but the Mayor likes you because you and Riku kept us off the street and kept us from doing bad things!" Sora starts looking down, she noticed she mentioned Riku's name and starts apologizing Sora just smiles then he noticed something rattles in the shadows he points at the ship and Kairi understood and rushes to the ship. Sora looks around, gives Kairi a signal to close the ship hatch. Kairi watches out the ship window.

As Sora searched the woods the rustle sound gets stronger and stronger. Then he saw a figure move. With his keyblade out and ready he slowly approaches the figure; Sora noticed the yellow glowing eye. It was a Shadow the basic type of heartless. Without hesitation he strikes the heartless, then as he thought he got rid of it an entire swarm of heartless start appearing, in large numbers. Sora fights back taking out as many as he can but, the numbers are growing. There's no end to the heartless! Sora sees now why people are in bad moods, heartless can make people suffer from the darkness in there hearts. The numbers grew bigger and bigger and bigger, then Sora saw the big heartless. I have to get rid of him or he will destroy the islands! Is what Sora thought so he rushes to get rid of it? Kairi saw the heartless and gets the keyblade Riku gave her and gets off the ship, and catches up to Sora. "SORA!" Kairi called, Sora turns and tries to get her to go back, but Kairi refused to do it. Sora said, "Ok Kairi, just try to handle the surrounding shadows I'll take care of the big guy." And Kairi answered, "Alright just be careful." Sora gave thumbs up and transformed into Final Form and flies into range of the Giant heartless.

As Kairi holds her ground she is panting heavily because the heartless has no limits, they don't feel any fatigue or pain. They follow instinct alone and that is to feed off of hearts. Kairi will soon reach her limit in physical ability, whispering, "Sora I believe in you. Hurry back." While Sora is fighting the heartless in the air, Sora has all advantages of movement and attack range. The heartless attacks fearlessly and tries to kill Sora, but Sora evades every attack with precise movements goes in and strikes the heartless in a single heavy blow. As the heartless falls he fades. Sora panting due to fatigue returns to the ground and finds Kairi unconscious. Sora calls out, "Kairi! Kairi!" Kairi didn't respond and she was breathing. Sora rushed her on the ship and brings her to the room and attends to her aid with a cold cloth. For two days straight he stayed by her side. She gained a fever. And she started breathing heavily. Sora stayed by her side even longer not eating or drinking but tending to Kairi. A total of five days has passed then the fever subsided. Kairi wakes to see Sora next to her bed asleep holding the wet cloth to her head. She removes the hand on her forehead then Sora woke up startled. When he saw it was Kairi he was overwhelmed with joy. When Kairi tried to stand up Sora asked her what she needed and she answered, "I need to go to the bathroom… But I can't stand. Can you help me Sora?" Sora helped Kairi up and guided her to the bathroom. And waited outside the door just incase there was an emergency when Kairi called, "Sora how long was I sick?" Sora answered, "It has been five days Kairi." Kairi was shocked and was thinking what had happened in five days. Then she got out of the bathroom looking at Sora with his tired face. "What did you do when I was sick?" Kairi asked shyly. Sora reply was blurred but audible, "I watched you and tended to you…" as he started to pass out.

Kairi caught him and brought him to the bed room even though her body was weak from just recovering she had enough strength to carry Sora to the bed, as soon as she got him to bed she passed out with her head landing on Sora's chest.. They both stayed asleep till morning. Sora awoke the next morning and notice Kairi's head was on his chest. His face was red as a cherry, when he tried to move, Kairi woke up murmured a good morning and notice that Sora's face was red and look and saw that her head was on his chest, then her face started turning red with thoughts racing her mind. When Sora asked if she was hungry she jumped up so fast you would think she had jumping boots on. When Sora got up she shouted, "Sorry I didn't meant to sleep on your chest!" her face was super red now, Sora said, "It's alright. Lets get something to eat." When she heard her stomach grumble her face got redder. Sora laughs and takes Kairi to the kitchen and cooks an island breakfast, which was fresh fruit, bacons, eggs and bread. While they were eating the radar went beeping. Sora checked out what it was, "What is it Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora just looked at what the radar said. Then turned and spoke slowly. The worlds walls are low we can travel to other worlds! Kairi dropped her fork and jumped and exclaimed, "Does that mean we can search for Riku?" Sora turns around with thumbs up. "We got one world on our map so far and it's a world I've never been to before." Sora explained. Kairi says then let's check it out it may leave us some clues. They took off after they finished breakfast to the unknown world.


End file.
